


[Podfic] Three-Point Turn

by kalakirya



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Furious 7 (2015)
Genre: Cars, Character(s) of Color, Developing Relationship, Domesticity, Families of Choice, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, Sedoretu, Team as Family, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of oliviacirce's story"Maybe I'll stay," Ramsey says. "Just for a little while. Since I haven't got anywhere else I need to be." Or: Ramsey isn't looking for a home, but one finds her anyway.





	[Podfic] Three-Point Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three-Point Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458805) by [oliviacirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviacirce/pseuds/oliviacirce). 



**Title:** Three-Point Turn

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 1:28:24

[download as an mp3 (81MB) ](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/three-point%20turn%20-%20written%20by%20oliviacirce.mp3) | [download as an m4b (63MB) ](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Three-Point%20Turn%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20oliviacirce.m4b)

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/three-point%20turn%20-%20written%20by%20oliviacirce.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
